Not Invisible
by TVTime
Summary: Corey has spent most of his life feeling invisible, yet all that changes once he gains the ability to literally turn invisible. Now he has a pack that make him feel special and noticed. This is a series of short, chronological stories featuring Corey bonding with various members of his pack. Pt 1: Scott & Isaac; Pt 2: Liam & Theo; Pt 3: The Pack & Stiles; Pt 4: Isaac; Pt 5: Liam
1. Scott & Isaac

_A/N: This story is set in the same story universe as "Liam Dunbar: Cuddlewolf Extraordinaire" s/12358217/1/Liam-Dunbar-Cuddlewolf-Extraordinaire and takes place some time after chapter 4 of that story. However, it's not necessary to read that story first. The only real background info you have to know is that Isaac is back and Liam and Corey are friends now, but that's pretty much said outright in this chapter anyway. That said, you should totally go read "Liam Dunbar: Cuddlewolf Extraordinaire." It's a bit funnier and lighter than this story and the chapters are really short anyway, but both stories are meant to be humorous and fluffy. This one's just a bit heavier on angst and hurt/comfort._

 **Not Invisible**

 **Chapter 1: Scott & Isaac**

Corey didn't want to be part of the pack, so it didn't matter that they were ignoring him. At least that's what he told himself as he sat in an armchair away from the group while everyone else cuddled on or around the couch.

It was 'pack night' at Scott's house, which as far as Corey was concerned wasn't even really a thing. They had 'pack night' at least three times a week on varying days, so it was silly to act like it was this special event if they insisted on doing it all the time. Besides, not everyone in the pack was even here. Liam and Hayden were out with Brett, which was making this particular 'pack night' even lonelier than usual for Corey. Hayden had been in the chimera pack with Corey, and as a result they had forged a distinct bond from that madness. Liam by contrast had been a raging dick to Corey at first, but lately things had changed for the better. _Liam_ had changed for the better, and he was actually being really nice and affectionate now. Apart from Mason, Liam and Hayden were the only two people in the pack who ever noticed Corey. Corey might as well have been spending 'pack night' actively invisible for all the attention anyone else was paying him, except Mason of course.

 _Mason_. Corey's chest fluttered and he brushed his socked foot against Mason's leg. Mason looked up at him and smiled as he rubbed Corey's ankle.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come sit down here with me?" Mason asked, giving him an adorably hopeful look that almost had Corey reconsidering.

 _Almost_. Corey glanced at the free spot next to Mason on the floor where he had managed to sit for all of three minutes before making an excuse and moving to the armchair. The spot was between Scott's legs, and no, Corey definitely didn't want to sit there.

"I'm fine here," Corey answered.

"Then I'll come to you," Mason said, giving Corey the full force of his brightest smile as he shifted to stand.

Isaac made a whining noise in the back of his throat and squeezed Mason's shoulder with the hand that had already been resting there. "Nooo, you're my foot warmer."

Mason laughed. "I'm sure you'll be okay."

"Stay," Isaac requested in a voice that was far too flirtatious for Corey's liking as he moved his hand and brushed fingers against Mason's neck. "Corey doesn't mind, do you Corey?"

That was maybe the fifth time Isaac had ever spoken directly to him and the first time he had ever addressed him by name. Corey was mildly surprised Isaac had even bothered learning his name.

"It's fine," Corey answered, fighting the swell of jealousy in his chest and mindful to avoid picking a fight with his alpha's...boyfriend? Corey couldn't be sure. It was hard to tell who was with who in that little group. All he knew was that pissing off Isaac would be a quick way to draw negative attention from Scott, and Corey couldn't risk doing that again.

"Ssshh, I'm trying to watch the movie," Malia snapped, adding a soft growl. She was on the floor between Lydia's and Scott's legs, draped all over them and leaning her head back against Stiles' side. Stiles was lying lengthwise across Lydia's, Scott's, and Isaac's laps.

Corey sighed. It seemed like they were showing off, flaunting their closeness in Corey's face. The only trouble with that theory was that none of them but Mason even seemed aware of his presence. Isaac had spoken to him, but Corey was pretty sure the werewolf had already forgotten he existed.

"I'm going to the restroom," Corey whispered in Mason's direction. He needed some time by himself properly alone, not just alone in a room full of people who were supposed to care about him but didn't – he could go home and be with his parents if he wanted that.

By the time Corey returned a few minutes later the movie was over and everyone was up and shuffling around. Corey was frustrated but unsurprised to see Mason chatting with Scott. Mason actually liked and trusted Scott. Corey on the other hand was just biding his time until Scott and the older pack members graduated and left. He was cautiously optimistic that next year might be better with just Mason, Liam, and Hayden around, plus wherever Brett fit into the picture, but Brett wasn't that bad.

Corey pretended to be interested in his phone as he leaned against the wall waiting for Mason to finish talking to Scott. Did anyone even buy his act, believe that he had someone to text with? Mason was here in the room and although Corey was relatively close with Liam and Hayden, they seldom bothered to text him.

Corey tried to stay calm as Isaac approached him, a cheeky smirk on his handsome face.

"Sorry, I monopolized your boyfriend tonight. He's just so cuddly," Isaac said, and Corey had no idea whether Isaac was legitimately being nice or if he was rubbing it in Corey's face that he had snuggled with Mason.

"It's fine," Corey answered, not quite making eye contact as he spoke.

 _I guess having Scott and Stiles wrapped around you isn_ _'t enough, so sure go ahead and also take the only person who gives a shit about me._

Isaac's smirk softened into something more gentle and Corey tried not to stiffen as Isaac leaned in and wrapped him up in a hug.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and shower, so in case you're gone when I get out, thanks for coming and I'll see you later."

Corey sighed and tried not to melt too shamelessly into Isaac's embrace. With the exception of Mason and sometimes Liam, Corey didn't get much physical affection, and werewolf hugs were indisputably awesome. Like Liam, Isaac was warm and absurdly strong and solid, but unlike Liam the height difference had Corey cradled against Isaac's chest, and it made Corey feel tingly and safe.

When Corey made no move to let go, Isaac laughed and squeezed the back of Corey's neck. "Next pack night you can sit on my lap."

Corey felt himself blushing as he pulled back, trying to brush off the comment and pretend he wasn't imagining it.

"Night," Corey mumbled as they separated, any resentment he had for Isaac earlier in the evening effectively quelled.

"Ready to go?" Corey asked Mason as he and Scott strolled over to him. Corey was nervous. Did Mason mind that he had hugged Isaac? Did Scott?

Mason opened his mouth to answer but Scott spoke first, addressing Corey. "Actually will you hang back? I wanna talk to you about something."

"Uhh..." Corey looked to Mason for help only to find a smile on his face that was half-apologetic, half-sly. He was up to something, and suddenly Corey was very curious about what Mason and Scott had been discussing.

"It's okay. I'll call you later," Mason said, kissing Corey and then joining Malia and Lydia by the door.

Mason and the girls said one more round of goodbyes and then they were gone, followed by Stiles a little while later once Scott had helped him find his shoes, which he had somehow not only lost, but lost in two separate parts of the house. Scott didn't say it outright, but Corey was pretty sure Scott's strategy for finding the missing sneakers was to sniff them out. Werewolves were weird.

"Let's go up to my room," Scott said to Corey once they were alone.

Corey's eyes widened and he felt a twinge of panic. Scott's room wasn't exactly Corey's happy place. If he never set foot in it again it would be too soon.

"It's okay," Scott said, his hand on Corey's elbow to guide him. "You're safe."

Corey certainly didn't feel safe, especially with Scott's hand on him, which also didn't have the best associations for Corey. He wanted to ask that they stay in the living room, or maybe see if they could compromise and go to Isaac's room or something, but Scott was the alpha and the last thing Corey wanted to do was piss him off, so he reluctantly went upstairs with Scott to his room.

"Take a seat," Scott said, motioning to his bed.

Corey swallowed and did as he was told. He reminded himself that even if Scott didn't like him, at least he wasn't like Theo, at least he probably wouldn't kill Corey and take his power.

"Is this about Isaac?" Corey asked, scooting away on the bed as Scott sat next to him.

"Isaac?" Scott's brow furrowed. "What about him?"

"Are you mad because I hugged him? I know he's your..." Corey's cheeks burned. He didn't know how to finish that sentence and didn't want to say the wrong thing and offend Scott or look stupid. "Isaac."

Scott grinned and chuckled. "He is my Isaac, but he's also the pack's Isaac. So you can hug him or _whatever_ _" –_ he waved his hand and let the implication hang in the air for a moment before continuing– "whenever you want. I mean as long as he's into it too."

"Uhh..." Corey would definitely need to talk to Mason before doing _whatever_ with Isaac, and would Isaac even be interested in doing whatever with him? Wait, did that mean he would have to let Mason do whatever with Isaac too? _Ooh! What if we all did whatever together?!_

"You still with me?" Scott asked, waving a hand in front of Corey's face.

"Sorry," Corey said, returning his attention to Scott and still waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Anyway, Mason said you were feeling left out of pack nights, or I guess just left out of the pack in general?"

Corey felt a stab of embarrassment and a flare of betrayal. "He told you that?"

"Don't be mad." Scott's hand was on his arm. "He's just trying to look out for you."

"I'm fine."

Scott shook his head. "I don't think you are, and I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner."

"Really, I'm fine," Corey answered, nervous about the focused way Scott was looking at him. "Please, just forget about it."

Scott tilted his head and sniffed the air. He frowned. "Are you afraid of me?"

"No," Corey answered, but even he could tell his heart rate was speeding up.

"Dude, why would you be afraid of me?" Scott asked, genuine surprise in his voice. Scott moved his hand from Corey's arm to his shoulder and Corey jumped. Scott's hand was much too close to his neck. "What is it?"

Corey folded his arms and glared, letting anger displace some of his fear. "You seriously don't know, do you? My feelings are _that_ irrelevant to you, aren't they?"

"Of course your feelings aren't irrelevant to me. You're part of the pack." Scott had the decency to look abashed as he continued, "But I don't know what I did."

Corey didn't want this conversation to continue. He held up his hands and backed up as much as he could without falling off the bed. "I don't need to be part of the pack at all. I was just trying to do it for Mason's sake. Let's just stay away from each other."

"What?! No!" Scott got a wild look on his face that sent a shiver of fear up Corey's spine and when he reached for Corey's arm again, Corey jumped off the bed.

"Stay back!" Corey shouted, still holding up his hands and aware of the panicked edge in his voice.

"Dude, I would never hurt you," Scott said, climbing off the bed but keeping his distance as requested.

"You already did!" Corey shouted.

Realization flashed across Scott's face. "This is about the time I tapped into your mind isn't it?"

"Yeah," Corey said, folding his arms and latching onto his anger, emboldened by the apologetic look Scott was giving him, "the time you performed a dangerous and painful procedure on me without my consent and forced me to relive the time a bunch of lunatic doctors performed an even _more_ dangerous and painful procedure on me without my consent."

"I...never thought of it that way."

"Why would you?" Corey answered with a bitter sneer.

"I was desperate to find Liam and Hayden."

"I know. They matter to you and I don't. Got it."

"Corey, that's not true at all," Scott answered, taking a half-step forward. Corey took a full step back in response. "You weren't part of the pack then, but I-I would be just as freaked out if something happened to you today, just as frantic to find you."

"Yeah right." Corey rolled his eyes. "Don't lie to me. Just admit you don't care."

"I do care." Scott was a good actor. The hurt, kicked-puppy expression he wore almost looked genuine. "I promise I care. I was just trying not to push you because..."

Corey raised his eyebrows, curious what Scott was going to say, what he could possibly say to justify ignoring Corey for all this time.

Scott continued in a lower voice, "Because I know about your situation. I know your parents abuse you."

"They've never laid a hand on me!" Corey snapped, anger pulsing through him. Scott didn't get to stand there and talk about his parents. He didn't know shit about Corey's family life.

"Emotionally," Scott answered, face gentle. "They may not hit you, but the way they make you feel is still abuse."

"What is it when you do it?" Corey retorted, hating how vulnerable he felt and hoping to sting Scott.

It worked. Scott looked like he had been visibly slapped by the remark. "I never meant to make you feel like you didn't matter. I wanted to give you your space and wait for you to come to me."

"That's stupid," Corey answered, no longer sure what to think. "Even if that's true, why would you think that was a good idea?"

Scott opened his mouth but a voice from the doorway cut him off.

"Probably because that's what I needed."

Isaac was leaning against the door frame. His hair was still damp from his shower and he wore a baggy t-shirt and loose pajama pants. He looked physically comfortable, but the discomfort in his voice was obvious when he spoke. "Sorry, werewolf hearing. Didn't mean to eavesdrop," he said, glancing between them. Then his gaze settled on Corey. "My dad used to abuse me. Really fucked with my head when it came to trusting people."

Isaac walked into the room and slid his arms around Scott's waist, pressing their heads together and smiling at him before he continued, "Scott was the first person I learned to trust again, and it was only because he waited for me to come to him."

"I...never knew that," Corey said, fighting the urge to vanish. Things were getting too heavy in this room.

Isaac raised his hands to Scott's face and kissed him. Then he turned and crossed the short distance to Corey.

Corey wanted to step back but he was starting to like Isaac and after finding out what he had just found out, he didn't want to risk making him feel rejected, so he allowed it when Isaac gently gripped his wrist and made eye contact with him.

"I admit I'm probably a little biased, but Scott's pretty much the nicest person in the world. He'd never have hurt you on purpose and if anyone deserves a second chance it's him."

Corey felt like protesting. He wanted to point out that just because Scott cared about Isaac didn't mean he cared about Corey, but Scott was looking at him with such hopeful eyes that it was hard to believe he didn't care. Besides, things had turned out pretty well when Corey had given Liam a second chance, and Mason was going to stay in the pack regardless, so if Corey left it would only make things more complicated and difficult for Mason.

"Okay," Corey said with a shrug.

Isaac's and Scott's faces both lit up, and Isaac pulled Corey in for another tight hug. This time Isaac was even warmer and smelled minty from his shower. At this rate, the Isaac hugs alone might make forgiving Scott worth it.

"I'll let you guys talk," Isaac said, squeezing Corey one more time before letting go and walking out of the room.

Scott sat back down on the bed and looked expectantly at the space next to him.

Corey gave him a cautious smile and rejoined him.

"I screwed up really bad and I never apologized."

"You just did," Corey answered.

"But I don't really feel like that's good enough now that I know how it made you feel. I'm so sorry I didn't realize sooner. I don't know how I didn't notice."

Corey laughed but without humor. "People never notice me. I guess that's why I got the ability to turn invisible. I basically already was."

Scott swallowed and put his hands on Corey's shoulders. This time Corey didn't flinch.

"You're not invisible anymore and I promise you never will be again."

Corey snickered and vanished.

Scott laughed and pulled Corey's invisible body closer. "Not what I meant," Scott whispered into his ear.

Corey giggled and reappeared. He tentatively wrapped his arms around Scott, hugging him for the first time.

Scott made a sound of contentment and lay back, pulling Corey down onto his chest. "No more sitting by yourself on pack nights."

Corey smiled and snuggled deeper into Scott's embrace. "Don't worry, I'm planning to sit on Isaac's lap next time."

Scott chuckled and ran a hand through Corey's hair, then traced his thumb lightly over the back of Corey's neck. "He'll have to fight me for you."

Corey knew that was never going to happen, but oddly as he sighed and shut his eyes it felt like it was the Scott-and-Isaac-fighting part that was unrealistic, not the them-both-wanting-him part. Maybe pack nights weren't going to be so bad anymore.


	2. Liam & Theo

_A/N: This chapter begins immediately following the Theo chapter of "Liam Dunbar: Cuddlewolf Extraordinaire," so if you're reading both series it's best to read that one first. However, there's no need to read that chapter/series to understand this one and it shouldn't be confusing to read this one first, just backward in chronology._

 **Not Invisible**

 **Chapter 2: Liam & Theo**

Corey was pissed at Liam. Liam was supposed to be his friend – Corey frowned. That wasn't fair and he knew it – Liam _was_ his friend, so he shouldn't have been bringing someone who had traumatized Corey into the house on pack night, especially since this wasn't just any pack night; it was the first pack night Corey actually felt wanted and included.

...But good god, did Corey feel wanted and included!

He was stretched out on the couch across three of his packmates. Corey's head was in Isaac's lap with Isaac's long fingers carding lazily through his hair. Mason was sitting on the floor in front of him, his upper body pressed back against Corey's chest with Corey's arms around him. One of Corey's hands was tangled together with Scott's on Mason's chest. Scott was sitting next to Isaac on the couch, supporting Corey's midsection in his lap with his arms wrapped around both Corey and Mason. Corey's feet and legs were in Lydia's lap with Stiles' warm head resting on them as he reclined on the floor in front of Lydia. Malia was sprawled out on the floor between Mason and Stiles, her head in Stiles' lap. It was a tight fit but that seemed to be the point of what Scott and Stiles insisted on calling a 'puppy pile.'

Corey thought that was a silly thing to call it, but whatever term they wanted to use, he liked it now that he was actually a part of it. He nuzzled back against Isaac's stomach, pleased when Isaac's fingers slid lower and trailed along his jawline. Mason snuggled back against Corey too, and Scott's fingers squeezed his own. By this point, Corey wasn't even attempting to pay attention to the movie that was playing quietly in the background. He preferred to focus on what was happening around him and the way it was making him feel.

And there was even more to look forward to. Scott and Isaac had asked him and Mason to spend the night after pack night ended, and while Corey wasn't sure _exactly_ what would happen, he was pretty sure he would love every second of it. Regardless he was certain that he was going to end up sleeping in a bed surrounded by his boyfriend and packmates, and that was reason enough for the slow throb of happiness pulsing in his chest.

"Hey guys, I need to talk to Corey." Liam's voice was soft and measured as he stood at the bottom of the stairs, but Corey couldn't help the fear that statement evoked or his reaction to it. He vanished.

There were quiet gasps from the people on the couch, and Lydia paused the movie.

"It's okay." Mason had turned around to face Corey, almost looking directly at him but off by a little bit. Isaac's hand had trailed down to Corey's invisible chest and his thumb was stroking Corey's collarbone.

Corey felt himself blushing as he reappeared, embarrassed by his overreaction, but then Mason kissed him and Isaac smoothed his hair, and the looks they were each giving him made Corey's skin tingle with a different emotion.

"Is everything okay with Theo?" Scott asked Liam.

Before Liam could answer Malia sat up and spoke. "It's fine. Theo just wants to apologize to Corey."

"You weren't supposed to be listening to Liam and Theo's conversation," Scott reminded her, a gentle chide in his voice.

Malia huffed. "Like I was going to let Liam be alone with Theo without listening in." Malia turned her attention to Hayden. She was sitting in Brett's lap in the armchair by the couch that Corey had occupied last pack night. "You're next," Malia told her.

"I know. I was listening too," Hayden answered, idly playing with Brett's fingers.

"So was I," Brett said with a smirk, nuzzling her head.

"What?!" Scott looked scandalized.

"Oh come on, like we weren't going to?" Hayden answered, no hint of apology on her face.

"Yeah, Liam's too important to us not to," Brett said, smiling at Liam with a look so affectionate it made _Corey_ _'s_ heart skip a beat on Liam's behalf.

"I was also listening," Isaac said, shrugging one shoulder.

"You too?!" Scott folded his arms and glared at Isaac. "We agreed I would monitor Liam's heart rate for signs of distress but not listen in."

"And I'm sure you did that," Isaac answered, grinning roguishly. He leaned forward and kissed Scott, holding his mouth to Scott's lips until Scott broke down and kissed back.

"Tonight's theme is 'everyone loves Liam,'" Stiles remarked with a chuckle.

Liam smiled and rolled his eyes at Stiles then turned to Corey. "Corey?"

Corey accepted Mason's hand and rolled off the couch, scowling at Liam as he got up. "I'm not talking to Theo."

Liam started to answer but Hayden was already on her feet. "It's okay. I'll go first."

She kissed Liam as she walked by and said something to him that Corey couldn't hear. Then she was climbing the stairs and Liam was looking at Corey expectantly.

"Please, just hear Liam out," Mason whispered in Corey's ear before kissing his neck.

"Fine." Corey sighed and pecked Mason's lips.

As Corey followed Liam to the kitchen the others settled back in and resumed the movie with Scott urging everyone not to eavesdrop this time. Corey knew they would anyway, but they'd be paying attention to Hayden and Theo upstairs, not Corey and Liam in the kitchen, so he didn't feel self conscious as he leaned against the counter next to Liam.

"I'm not talking to him," Corey repeated, folding his arms and frowning at Liam, "and it kinda sucks that you'd even ask."

Liam held eye contact with Corey and placed gentle fingers on Corey's arms, unfolding them and sliding his hands down to Corey's wrists, warm thumbs grazing over his skin. "Do you trust me?"

"You know I do," Corey answered, trying unsuccessfully to ignore the way Liam smiled at him and stepped into his personal space. Corey's stomach tightened. "Please don't make me."

"Hey." Liam's voice was soft and his eyes softer. "I would never make you do anything."

"I know," Corey whispered, feeling like he owed Liam an apology for implying otherwise.

"You don't have to talk to Theo, but I think it would be good for you if you did." Liam's fingers squeezed his wrists. "I swear he won't hurt you."

"You can't know that," Corey answered, fear clenching his gut. "He _killed_ Tracy and Josh."

Liam eased forward and hugged Corey, nuzzling his face against the side of Corey's head. "You're safe," he whispered.

Corey sighed and let the tension flow out of his body, melting against Liam. Corey did trust Liam. Liam had been there for him before most of the rest of the pack had, and wanting to please Liam felt almost instinctual.

"Is this important to you?" Corey asked, hands on Liam's hips as he leaned back to look at him.

"Yeah, it is, because I think it's something you and Theo both need." Liam cupped the back of Corey's neck and pressed their foreheads together. "But you don't have to do it if you don't want to. I won't be mad or disappointed."

Corey huffed out a laugh. Of course he didn't _want_ to but...

"I'll do it for you."

Liam caught his eye and gave him a serious look. "You're sure?"

Corey nodded, accepting his fate but nervous about it. He knew Liam _believed_ he would be safe, but Liam was on this kick of seeing the good in people. Besides Liam didn't know Theo like Corey did, and it wasn't Liam's former packmates Theo had killed.

Corey caught Liam's hand as he pulled away. "Will you come with me?"

Liam seemed taken off guard by the request and Corey thought he was going to argue, but instead he smiled and squeezed Corey's hand. "Of course."

Corey didn't let go of Liam's hand, just gave into the urge to lean close and nuzzle against his shoulder. Liam was strong and brave, and the pack would be listening. Maybe Corey would be safe.

He wasn't sure how long they waited in the kitchen, but eventually Liam announced that Hayden was done and they walked back out to the living room. They passed Hayden on the stairs and she gave them both a hug.

"It's okay. He's different now," she whispered into Corey's ear.

Corey laughed nervously and tried to make a joke.

"I'm taking your boyfriend anyway."

Corey cringed and let go of Liam's hand as he realized how that had sounded.

Hayden snickered and winked at him. "That's okay, we can share him."

Liam laughed too and laced his fingers with Corey's again as they finished their ascent up the stairs.

It took all of Corey's will power not to vanish as Liam knocked on Scott's open bedroom door and then led them into the room.

"Hi Corey. Thank you for coming," Theo said from his place on Scott's bed.

Corey couldn't help the way he stepped behind Liam at the sound of Theo's voice or the way his heart pounded in his chest. Dammit, the werewolves would be able to hear it.

"Will you sit down?" Theo asked, nodding at the space on the bed next to him.

Corey shook his head, not trusting how his voice would sound.

"Liam can sit between us," Theo offered. He looked amused. _Asshole._

Corey glanced at Liam and he nodded, so Corey did too. He followed Liam to the bed and crowded in next to him, still holding his hand. It was embarrassing as fuck, but Corey didn't care. The pack had decided that Theo would leave town after tonight. Corey just had to get through the next few minutes and then he'd never have to see Theo again. Let Theo think Corey was a coward. He already did anyway, and Corey would be damned if he'd risk Theo attacking him now, not when things were finally going well in his life and he was happy.

Corey frowned as Liam squeezed his fingers but wrapped his other arm around Theo.

Theo leaned into the touch and smiled at Liam in a way Corey didn't like, as though Theo thought Liam was his friend. That wasn't okay. Theo didn't get to have Liam as a friend. Liam was for Corey and the pack. Corey glowered at Theo but stayed silent.

"I want to apologize–"

"Then go ahead," Corey snapped, wanting to get this over with.

Theo took a deep breath and made eye contact with Corey. "I used you and I'm sorry. I regret it and I wish I could take it back."

The frown on Corey's face deepened. He couldn't tell if Theo meant it. That had always been the problem; he could never tell when Theo was lying. Not that Theo had even bothered lying that much to Corey and the other chimeras. He had usually relied on outright intimidation and force.

"Well...okay then," Corey said after a little while.

Theo sighed and frowned. He looked to Liam. Corey did too. Could they leave yet?

Liam looked between them and shrugged. "Maybe tell each other how you feel?"

Corey glared at Liam and pulled his hand away.

"This was much easier with Hayden," Theo remarked, folding his arms.

"She was eavesdropping on our conversation," Liam answered. "Corey couldn't do that."

"Being nice sucks," Theo muttered. Liam scowled at him and he raised his hands, palms up. "I won't hurt anyone."

Liam's face softened and so did Theo's.

"I won't hurt anyone," Theo repeated with a determined nod.

Corey tilted his head. He believed Theo that time, mostly because Liam obviously did and he would be able to tell if Theo was lying.

"Why?" Corey asked.

Theo looked up at Corey, clearly surprised he was speaking to him.

"Why the sudden change of heart? Why did you spend your whole life using people, manipulating them, _killing_ them, but now...you suddenly just won't?"

Theo licked his lips and a vulnerable look Corey had never seen before formed on his face. It seemed genuine, but it was always hard to tell with Theo.

"I-I never really felt anything before." Theo's brow furrowed and he clarified his statement. "Well, not nothing. I felt anger and excitement, happiness and sadness...I think most other emotions." Theo took a deep breath and made eye contact with Corey, and only Liam's hand on Corey's back kept him from looking away. "But I never felt any guilt, or any real attachment to anyone – not to family, or to people who were supposed to be my friends, or to you and my pack. I used people and killed them if it was in my best interest because it felt completely fine to do that."

A cold terror crept up Corey's spine and his eyes darted to Liam to gauge his reaction. Was he hearing this? Why were they still in the same room as Theo?

Liam didn't seem fazed at all and it freaked Corey out. If Liam wasn't going to protect them, then Corey was. He wrapped his arms around Liam and made them both disappear.

"Corey, let him finish," Liam said, resisting Corey's efforts to yank him off the bed so they could run.

"I don't feel that way anymore," Theo said with a desperate edge to his voice, correctly judging Corey's general position in the room but looking past him.

"He's telling the truth," Liam said, patting Corey's hand and making eye contact with him within their invisible bubble.

Corey sighed and let go of Liam, making them both reappear.

"Why are you telling me any of this?" Corey demanded, scowling at Theo and refusing to sit back down.

"Because I was terrible to you. I made you fear for your life – and you were right to – and I forced you to do things that probably made you feel shitty about yourself."

"Yeah. You did." Corey crossed his arms, seething with rage at Theo but letting it dissipate as he glanced at Liam and thought about their pack. "I can't believe they accepted me after everything you made me do as your puppet."

"And I feel terrible about that," Theo answered. Liam nodded, confirming his words. "I'm really glad they did accept you, Corey. I want you to be happy. I'm sorry for what I did to you and Hayden, and I can barely live with myself for what I did to Tracy and Josh."

Corey was brought up short by the intensity in Theo's voice and the anguish that was plain on his face.

Liam squeezed Theo's shoulder, and Corey felt a confusing urge to comfort Theo too. That's when Corey realized something: Scott was the head alpha and he and Corey had bonded, but Liam was Corey's true alpha. Liam was unconsciously showing Corey the way and Corey trusted his judgment. If Liam thought Theo was worth a second chance, then Corey would give him one too.

Corey steeled his courage and grabbed Liam's arm. "Can I have a minute alone with him?"

Surprise seized Liam's face and his eyes bulged adorably. Then he gave Corey a proud grin that made Corey's cheeks flush with warmth. "Yeah, I'll be right outside."

"Not forgiving you would be a dick move," Corey said to Theo once Liam had left. "So I forgive you."

Relief washed over Theo's face. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Thank you."

Corey nodded at Theo as he reopened his eyes, and he made himself sit next to Theo on the bed, not as close as Liam had sat but as close as he could stand.

"Corey, you and Hayden and Liam are amazing. I know the best thing I can do for any of you is leave and never come back – and I will – but honestly, I'm so grateful and" –Theo's face trembled and his body shook– "I feel like I can start over now. I feel so much lighter."

Corey stared at Theo's hand on the bed for a few seconds before covering it with his own and giving it a squeeze. "Good luck, Theo. I mean that."

They sat together in silence for a few minutes, then Corey smiled at Theo and he smiled back. As Corey left the room to rejoin the pack he felt lighter too. A chapter of his life had closed and a burden he hadn't realized he was carrying had been lifted. Corey wouldn't forget the pain Theo had caused him, but he wouldn't let it define him either. He was glad Theo also had that opportunity.

 **-000-**

 **End Note:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know Corey and Theo didn't get too cuddly, but I just didn't think that would have been realistic given their past. I hope the resolution they reached was nevertheless satisfying. Feedback is always greatly appreciated!


	3. The Pack & Stiles

**Not Invisible**

 **Chapter 3: The Pack & Stiles**

Corey awoke to the sensation of gentle fingers stroking the side of his head behind his ear. His eyes fluttered open and a smile formed on his face as the fingers flitted forward a few inches and stroked Mason's head before extending further and caressing Isaac's cheek. Mason stirred and tightened his grip on Corey, while Isaac only sighed peacefully in his sleep and nuzzled his face against the pillow.

Corey was lying on his side, entwined with Mason. Their thighs were slotted together with one of Corey's legs extending out enough for his ankle and shin to be nestled between Isaac's legs as Isaac lay curled around Mason's back, one arm sprawled lazily over Mason's and Corey's sides.

Corey snuggled back against his alpha's strong, warm chest. Scott was wound around his body as securely and protectively as Isaac was wrapped around Mason. Corey's other ankle was extended back and slotted between Scott's legs. In response to Corey's movement, Scott's hand retreated from Isaac's face and rubbed Corey's shoulder.

"Sorry, I woke you," Scott whispered into Corey's ear, tone soothing and low. "Go back to sleep."

Corey sighed and turned, pressing back against Scott as he angled his neck enough to look at him. "It's okay," he whispered, gazing into Scott's tender chocolate eyes. "Are you having trouble sleeping?"

Scott shook his head. "I could fall asleep if I wanted. I just like watching you guys sleep."

There was just enough moonlight filtering in through the window for Corey to read the contentment and happiness on Scott's face.

Corey smiled up at Scott and was rewarded with Scott's thumb stroking his throat. Corey rolled back over and nuzzled his face against Mason's forehead, pleased when Scott pressed himself back as closely to Corey as before and nosed against the back of Corey's head, humming quietly.

Corey felt warm. Their collective body heat was the perfect toasty temperature for Corey's usually too cool system. He hoped his three packmates were as comfortable as he was. The werewolves didn't seem to mind running hot, but Corey's cool, bare skin was probably the only thing keeping Mason from breaking out in a sweat. Corey slid his hand down from Mason's lower back to his buttocks, nestling his palm against Mason's firm globes and the back of his hand against the soft carpet covering Isaac's pelvis. Corey closed his eyes and mewled. Pockets and gloves were stupid. This was definitely Corey's new favorite place to warm his hands.

The next time Corey woke up sunlight was streaming in through the window and he was on his stomach, draped across Isaac's chest.

"Make it go away," Corey whined, hiding his face in Isaac's neck.

"Yeah." Isaac groaned and tugged a pillow over their heads. "Scott and Mason are evil for not closing the curtains before they left."

Corey may have dozed off again or only zoned out. All he knew was that he was startled back to consciousness as Isaac sat up, arms wrapped around Corey's body as he propped him up too. Corey whimpered and shifted his legs, straddling Isaac's waist and refusing to use any of his muscles to support his own weight.

"I'm hungry," Isaac said. "Shower?"

"Mmm, carry." Corey answered.

Isaac chuckled and climbed out of bed with Corey in his arms, taking them down the hall to the restroom. Corey reluctantly stood under the shower spray and cleaned himself. Isaac wasn't a morning person either and he would get grumpy if Corey tried to make him do all the scrubbing for both of them.

Mason and Scott were just returning from the farmers market when Corey stumbled into the kitchen with Isaac, dressed in a pair of Isaac's sweatpants and one of his oversized t-shirts. The soft, bulky cotton fabric swallowed Corey, providing a pleasant insulation from the slight chill in the kitchen.

Isaac wasted no time bitching about the dastardly morning sunlight that had disturbed their slumber, but Scott shut him up with kisses and slices of fresh strawberries, while Mason employed a similar strategy to pacify Corey, but with cubes of watermelon. Corey was pretty sure Mason and Scott had left the curtains open on purpose so he and Isaac would have to get up for breakfast, and Scott's waffles and Mason's fresh pressed orange juice aside, Isaac was right; they were evil.

Later that afternoon Corey went to Stiles' house. He snickered as he picked up a rock and made himself invisible before ringing Stiles' doorbell. As soon as Stiles opened the door, Corey tossed the rock into the yard and stepped out of the way. Stiles' eyes widened and he stepped out of the house to investigate, giving Corey the opportunity to dart through the door. As Stiles re-entered the house and shut the door, Corey appeared in front of him grinning and trapping him between his arms.

Stiles shrieked and almost hit his head against the wall as he jumped back, but Corey was faster, cushioning the impact with his hand as he wrapped his other arm around Stiles' waist.

"Stealth hugs!" Corey exclaimed, pulling the other boy against his body and using just enough of his supernatural strength to hopefully make Stiles' feel safe and calm his racing heart.

"I hate you!" Stiles replied, relaxing into Corey's embrace and pressing his face against Corey's shoulder.

"Don't blame me. It was Isaac's idea," Corey answered, squeezing Stiles one more time before letting go of him but lacing their fingers together. "He said you'd get a kick out of it."

"I hate him too!" Stiles said, a grin on his face as he led them into the living room.

"Oh really?" Corey smirked and rolled his eyes. "Is that why you dragged him away from last night's packnight to spend it by yourselves in his room?"

Stiles giggled and tossed himself onto the couch, spreading his arms for Corey in invitation. "I was in there telling him how much I hate him."

"You know no one needed to be a werewolf to hear what was going on, right?" Corey asked, snuggling up to Stiles' chest and smiling at him.

"You're a brat," Stiles answered before closing the short distance between them and kissing Corey.

Corey gasped and sat up. "Y-you just..."

Stiles frowned and raised his hands. "Sorry, I guess I misread the signs. I thought...sorry. I thought this was mutual."

Without thinking about it, Corey flicked his tongue over his tingling lips. He ducked his head as he answered. "You didn't misread anything. I just...I'm with Mason."

"Huh?" Stiles tilted his head and furrowed his brow. "Didn't you just sleep with Scott and Isaac for, like, the tenth time or something?"

"Yeah." Corey shrugged as his cheeks warmed in a blush. "I guess I'm sorta with Scott and Isaac too."

"But you don't wanna be with me?" Stiles looked hurt.

"No, I do!" Corey answered right away, squeezing Stiles' knee to reassure him. "I just don't have their permission."

Stiles was silent for a moment before answering. "I don't really think you need it. We're all pack. I didn't ask Lydia or Malia before I started stuff with Isaac and Liam, and no one cared. But I dunno, I guess maybe I should have."

"Wait, you're with Liam?" Corey asked, a twinge of envy flaring in his chest.

"You didn't know that?"

"No, I thought he was just with Hayden, Brett, and Scott."

"Dude, Liam's with _everybody_. I mean, except for Mason because they're like brothers. That'd be like me and Scott – ewww! But you know what a cuddlewolf Liam is. Sometimes that transitions into sex."

"It never has with us," Corey answered, unable to hide the scowl on his face as he folded his arms.

"Oh...I assumed it had."

Corey shook his head, overcome with a burst of emotions that had him on the verge of tears. "I guess he doesn't feel that way about me."

Stiles wrapped his arm around Corey and pressed their foreheads together. "I've seen the way Liam looks at you. Trust me, he feels that way. You just need to talk to him about it, and if you don't I will, because I am _not_ letting this turn into a whole thing when it's obvious you're both really into each other."

"But I thought you had feelings for me?" Corey asked. It felt like his head was going to explode as he struggled to keep up with the conversation.

"I do! I'm dying to take you upstairs and tell you just how much I hate you." Stiles waggled his eyebrows at him.

"You don't think I should ask Mason, or Scott and Isaac first?"

"You definitely don't need to ask Scott or Isaac. I promise they won't care. Isaac would laugh at you for asking, and Scott would be unnecessarily supportive. But if you think you should ask Mason then ask Mason."

"What if it hurts his feelings?" Corey swallowed, fighting the rising panic in his gut. "Or he breaks up with me?"

"Hmm. Well hypothetically how would you feel if you found out Mason and Brett had feelings for each other and wanted to take it to the next level, but that Mason didn't love you any less?"

Corey thought it over before answering. "I guess I'd be okay with that as long as he still wanted to be with me. I trust Brett and I'd want them both to be happy."

Stiles smiled and patted Corey's hand. "Good, because Mason and Brett totally feelings for each other. You should greenlight that ish right away."

Corey started to insist that Mason and Brett didn't liked each other that way, but the more he thought it over, the more he realized that Stiles was probably right. He looked at him in awe. "Do you know everything about the pack?"

Stiles shrugged and nodded. "Pretty much, yeah. And thanks to Isaac I even know that during sex you like it when..." Stiles leaned in close and whispered the rest in Corey's ear. "And believe me, I wanna do that to you."

Corey let out a strangled gurgle and yanked his phone out of his pocket. He frantically pulled up Mason's name in his call log and dialed him.

"Mason, I'm with Stiles and I need to talk to you about something right away..."

 **-000-**

 **End Note:** Feedback is greatly appreciated, and prompts for future installments are welcome. Also, I have a Corey/Liam Easter story set in a different story 'verse coming soon (probably Friday of next week, 4/14/17) that I think you guys might get a kick out of if you like this story, so keep an eye out for that. It's a humor and fluff piece called "The Bunny and the Wolf."


	4. Isaac & the First Dates

_A/N: I was planning to just do a short scene with Isaac before Corey and Liam's date, but then this turned into its own thing. So the Liam date will be next chapter._

 **Not Invisible**

 **Chapter 4: Isaac and the First Dates**

"Can I go get ready now?" Corey asked, pleading with Isaac for his freedom. And okay, maybe 'pleading for his freedom' involved snuggling deeper into Isaac's warm embrace and sighing in contentment as Isaac's strong arms tightened around him, but everyone pleaded differently.

"No," Isaac answered, a smirk plain in his voice as he nuzzled the top of Corey's head with his chin.

"But I only have an hour until Liam gets here."

"You're kidding right? What are you going to do for an hour other than freak out and try on six different outfits?"

"Well I don't want to leave that until the last minute," Corey responded.

Isaac chuckled and traced his thumb along Corey's collarbone, which was completely unfair because that was the touch Corey associated with _Isaac._ Scott liked to wrap his arms around Corey and guide Corey's head against his chest, inviting Corey to nuzzle his face there, and enveloping him in a warm haze of safety and security. Mason liked to press their foreheads together and plant lazy kisses against Corey's lips while they stared into each other's eyes. Stiles couldn't seem to keep his hands in one place long enough to have a set pattern for touching Corey, but that was okay because the frenzied touches and ever shifting attention made Corey feel deeply wanted, like Stiles couldn't get enough of him, and good god was that a new and welcome feeling!

Isaac's collarbone and chest rubs and the way he nuzzled Corey's head and stroked his hair made Corey feel special, precious even. It didn't escape Corey's attention that Isaac's touches were the gentlest and most reverent, and Corey knew it _wasn't_ because Isaac thought he was fragile; it was because Isaac knew what it was like to be touched it a way that was rough and violent, in a way that said you were a burden. Anyway, having Isaac lavish his special brand of affection on Corey was somehow even more appealing than freaking out and trying on six different outfits.

"You are not allowed to freak out about your date with Liam," Isaac said, distracting Corey from his thoughts. "He's _Liam_ for godsake."

"Yeah, he's _Liam_ ," Corey countered, a pang of anxiety flaring in his stomach despite Isaac's hypnotic massage. "That's kind of a big deal."

"Yeah but he's _Liam_. You can't be nervous about spending time with Liam. That's ridiculous. It's like if you were panicking about a date with me or Mason."

"I did panic about my first date with Mason, and..."

"And what?"

"Well you and me have never actually been on a date, but I'm sure I would panic if we went on one."

Isaac huffed, his breath gusting against Corey's hair. "What do you call this?"

"Lying on the couch cuddling."

"That's a date."

"That isn't a date. Don't get me wrong, I like it, but it isn't a date."

Isaac grumbled and turned Corey around in his arms so that they were facing each other. He pecked Corey's lips and trailed his thumb over Corey's shoulder. The sweetness in his tone made Corey's toes curl as he asked, "Do you want me to take you on a date?"

"Yes, please." Corey sighed and slid his hand under Isaac's shirt, tracing his fingers over the sinewy muscles lining his side.

Isaac frowned and looked stung. "I thought you were going to protest that it wasn't necessary. I mean I was still going to either way, but now I feel like a shitty boyfriend for not doing it sooner."

"Oh." Corey's hand slid from Isaac's side to his back as he wrapped his arms tight around Isaac's torso and leaned in for a kiss. He nuzzled Isaac's chin with his nose once it ended. "You're an amazing boyfriend. You're smart, funny, gorgeous, considerate–"

"Don't forget good in bed."

"Great in bed." Corey nodded enthusiastically. "Great in the shower too, and on the couch, and against the wall...and against Scott. Great everywhere."

Isaac grinned, wide and carefree, his eyes sparkling with happiness. It made Corey whimper and tingle with emotion. Isaac was breathtaking like this.

"Great on the couch," Corey repeated, waggling his eyebrows at Isaac in a gesture he had picked up from Stiles.

Isaac laughed and kissed Corey's mouth before peppering kisses along his jaw until he could whisper in his ear. "Liam's great everywhere too. You should save yourself for your first time with him tonight, but I'm more than willing to get you worked up."

Corey let out a strangled gurgle and pulled back, half turned-on, half annoyed, and completely frustrated. "Are you offering to be a cocktease?"

"I am." Isaac nodded and snickered. "Scott'll be home soon, and Melissa _won_ _'t_ be, so yeah, I won't be left hanging."

"I might be," Corey mumbled, cheeks heating in a blush. "I mean I don't even know if me and Liam will..."

"Fuck each other's brains out?"

"Isaac!" Corey gasped, scandalized. Isaac's pretty mouth could be so filthy sometimes.

Isaac gave him a mock abashed look and tried again in an overwrought tone. "Make passionate love to each other? Connect your souls in a physical manifestation of that love? Come together as one body and two" –Corey thought he was going to finish with something sweet but– "cocks."

"Um yeah, something like that. It is our first date, and we've never" –Corey coughed and cleared his throat– "come together."

"Yeah, and I don't understand why. It's not exactly hard to get in Liam's pants." Isaac shrugged and smiled sweetly. "Or yours."

"Hey!"

"I'm just saying."

"I didn't want to cheat on you and Mason and Scott."

Isaac grazed fingers over the shell of Corey's ear and into his hair as he stroked Corey's cheek with his thumb. "You're so loyal and good." The teasing had left Isaac's tone and he placed a tender kiss on Corey's lips, but when it ended Isaac's eyes were once again dancing with mischief. "And also an idiot for not understanding how our pack works. You even kinda blocked Mason's cock with Brett."

"I didn't even know he wanted Brett."

"How did you not know he wanted Brett? He's _Brett_ , have you seen him?"

Corey narrowed his eyes. "Do you want Brett?"

Isaac tilted his head and shrugged. "I wouldn't say no to Brett."

"You wouldn't say no to anyone."

"I wouldn't say no to anyone _in our pack_ ," Isaac answered, earnestness crossing his features. "That's sort of the point."

"Well I didn't know that." Corey turned his head away as another flush of embarrassment washed over him.

"Aww, Cor." Isaac's hand traveled from Corey's cheek to the back of his head, cupping it gently as he lifted Corey with his other arm and turned them over so that Corey was on top of him. "You are officially my cutest boyfriend."

"Seriously?" Corey grinned but couldn't resist questioning Isaac on the point. "What about Scott?"

"Hottest."

"Mason?"

"Handsomest"

"Stiles?"

"Most annoying."

"Hey! He's my boyfriend now too."

"Then I'm sure you can relate."

"ISAAC?!"

"I'm not saying I don't love the little twerp...like a lot, with a terrifying intensity...and that's _very_ annoying."

"Well what about Liam?"

"Cuddliest."

Corey arched his brow and wiggled on Isaac's body. "More cuddly than this?"

"You _are_ running a tight race," Isaac admitted, spreading his legs so that Corey's slotted between them and pressing his hand against the small of Corey's back. "But he's also absurdly cute, so you're sort of tied for cuddliest and cutest."

"And here I thought it was official." Corey stuck out his bottom lip in a pout and drew his eyebrows together.

Isaac sighed and gave Corey a squeeze. "You just pulled ahead of him on the cuteness front."

"Lydia?"

"Lydia's not my boyfriend." Isaac shook his head and giggled.

Corey rolled his eyes.

"But she is my smartest and prettiest mate."

"Malia?"

"Most primal!" Isaac's eyes bulged slightly and he hummed, flicking a tongue over his lip. "I know you're not into girls, but if you ever wanna experiment, she feels like five people at once in bed."

"I'd rather just get you, Mason, Scott, Stiles, and Liam in bed."

Isaac's jaw dropped and Corey felt his heart pounding harder in his chest. "W-we should– Ahem. We should do that."

"I don't think we have a bed big enough."

"Let's try anyway."

"Scott and Stiles don't mess around," Corey pointed out.

"Ugh! Well we'll put like four people between them and tell them to close their eyes."

"Mason and Liam also don't mess around."

Isaac growled. "You're ruining all my fantasies!"

"I gave you that fantasy."

"And then you ruined it! You're a cruel chimera, Corey Bryant."

Corey laughed and nuzzled Isaac's chest before raising his head and looking at him. "What was your first date with Liam like?"

"It was great!" Isaac's lips pulled into another wide smile and he answered fondly. "We cuddled then had a threesome with Scott."

"Isaac, you really need to learn what a date is." Corey shook his head.

"I thought it was the perfect date." Isaac pursed his lips in a pout.

"You've never actually been on a date with Liam have you?"

"Apparently not by your ridiculous standards."

Corey rolled his eyes. He was pretty sure he wasn't the one being ridiculous. "Okay, then what was your first date with Lydia like?"

"Very similar to the one with Liam only the threesome was with Stiles."

"She didn't want you to like dress up and take her somewhere fancy?"

"Oh, Stiles did all that. I just met them afterwards for the fun part."

"Malia?"

"Deer hunting and sex in a cave." Isaac shrugged. "That's on her. She planned it."

"Scott?"

"Horse-drawn carriage, moonlit picnic, and stargazing."

"Awww!" Corey's chest fluttered. "Scott planned all that?"

"I, uh..." Isaac cleared his throat. "I planned it."

"And how long did it take you to get ready for this date with Scott?"

Isaac's eyes widened and he sat up, hauling Corey up with him. "Dude, why are you lying around when your first date with Liam is in less than hour. You need to hurry up."

 **-000-**

 **End Notes:** Feedback is always great appreciated! Also if you want some Corey/Liam romance now please consider checking out my Easter fic:

"The Bunny and the Wolf" – Easter-themed Corey/Liam romance, fluff, and humor story. Corey's chimera nature grants him a special, passive power. For the two days before Easter each year everyone around him is automatically compelled to try to please him. Corey is determined not to take advantage of anyone, but his will power is tested when his friend and long-time crush, Liam, asks him out. Completed.

**Snippet**  
Corey's heart almost stopped as Liam's hand trailed down his arm, over his wrist, the back of his hand, until in a burst of confidence it darted down and laced their fingers together. Corey gasped, surprised by the action in spite of what today was.

"I know this seems like it's coming out of nowhere," Liam said, bright blue eyes staring at Corey with a nervous intensity, "but do you wanna go out with me sometime, maybe see if we could be more than just friends?"

"Yes! I..." Corey closed his eyes. Today was messing with his head. Liam hadn't meant any of that.

"Yes?" Liam asked, excitement in his voice. Dammit, Liam was so cute, and he looked legitimately happy that Corey had accepted.

"Would tomorrow night be okay?" Corey asked.


	5. Liam & the Ducks

**Not Invisible**

 **Chapter 5: Liam & the Ducks**

Isaac was right. It was impossible to be nervous about spending time with Liam, at least once Corey actually saw him.

Corey's heart pounded as he walked down the stairs at the McCall house to answer the front door. He was sure he would have a stroke, or throw up, or have a stroke and throw up. He could hardly breathe. His tongue hurt, and his eyes were blurry. It felt like _everything_ was riding on tonight.

Then he opened the door.

Relief blew over Corey like a cool breeze as he took in the kind, happy face of his packmate. Liam looked amazing. His bangs were meticulously styled, his skin glowed with a warm light, and he was dressed in a charcoal vest over a maroon shirt and dark jeans. All Corey wanted to do was hug him and yank him into the house for a cuddle session. The possibility that things might progress beyond hugging and cuddling for the first time tonight was almost unfathomably wonderful.

"Corey?" Liam turned his head and looked around the open doorway, not making eye contact with Corey.

"Oh sorry!" Corey appeared in front of Liam, a blush creeping up his cheeks. His anxiety had activated his instinctual defenses.

"Whoa! You know how to make an appearance!" Liam's eyes widened and his tongue peeked from the corner of his lips as he looked Corey up and down. Their eyes met and Liam grinned, his face bright and excited. "You look _so_ good!"

They stepped forward at the same time and wrapped their arms around each other. Corey tipped his head sideways, inviting the werewolf to scent his neck, which he did with a soft, eager snuffling. Corey rubbed Liam's back and went slack in Liam's embrace, enjoying the way Liam clutched him close and hummed as he supported their weight.

When they pulled back, Liam cupped Corey's neck and smiled. His blue eyes sparkled with flecks of light as his fingertips caressed the base of Corey's skull. "I'm so happy I can hardly stand it." He nuzzled their foreheads together.

"Me too," Corey whispered, his whole body tingling as he clung to Liam's hard biceps through his silky-soft shirt.

"I wanted our first kiss to happen in the middle of a perfect, romantic moment."

"So now?" Corey tried unsuccessfully to keep the grin off his face as he pressed his lips to Liam's.

They sighed into each other's mouths, and Corey could feel Liam's heart pounding against his chest as their lips moved together with a slow, delicate slide and tug. It was gentle and chaste, and Corey couldn't breathe by the time it was over.

"I love you," Corey whispered against Liam's mouth once the kiss had ended.

Liam stroked Corey's cheek with his thumb and curled his fingers under Corey's chin. "I love you."

"I love you guys too!" Isaac shouted in a loud, obnoxious voice from the couch, making them both flinch.

Liam groaned and leaned back to holler at him. "You're killing our moment!"

"Yeah, ask us on dates if you want romantic I love yous," Corey called back.

Isaac chuckled and got off the couch to kiss them goodbye. He whispered something in Liam's ear that Corey couldn't hear, but whatever it was made Liam's cheeks flush as he smiled at Corey.

Liam slung his arm around Corey's waist as they left the house, and Corey hooked his over Liam's shoulders. The walk to the car was too short, and Corey refused to let go of Liam as he opened the passenger-side door for Corey. Instead he pulled Liam in for a kiss, this time foregoing gentle and chaste in favor of slipping his tongue inside Liam's mouth.

Liam moaned and tilted his head, deepening the kiss and flicking Corey's tongue with his own as he pressed Corey against the side of the car.

"We're not gonna make it to dinner if you keep doing that," Liam whispered, irises rimmed in gold as he pulled back.

"I could live with that." Corey pecked Liam's lips again, Liam's amazing lips. They had been off limits for far too long. How had Corey ever lived without the freedom to kiss them?

Liam caught his eyes and gave him a smile so sweet it made his chest hurt. "Tonight."

They went to Mason's favorite fondue restaurant and held hands while they ate. It was silly and awkward and perfect, and the restaurant might as well have been filled with penguins in polka dot bikinis for all Corey would have noticed. He couldn't take his eyes off Liam, couldn't stop staring at the strong line of his jaw, the playful curve of his mouth, the way his eyelashes fluttered and his nose scrunched when he caught a scent that was overpowering.

Liam flashed Corey a crooked smile as he returned the focused attention and traced patterns in Corey's palm. Later, Corey would be unable to recall what he had ordered that night or whether it had been any good, but he would never forget the way Liam had looked at him or the way it had made him feel.

After dinner they went to the park to feed the ducks. Corey was worried they would all be asleep since it was after sunset, but Liam assured him that he and Hayden and Brett routinely fed the ducks after dark. Sure enough when they got to the pond they were met by a flock of hungry birds.

Corey pulled out his cell phone and turned on the flashlight app, but the nearby ducks quacked and waddled off into the water.

Liam covered Corey's phone with his hand and looked around. A moment later his eyes shone with golden light.

"Liam, somebody'll see!"

Liam chuckled. "I checked. We're alone."

"You're gonna scare the ducks!"

"Nah, they like this better!" Liam giggled and made a clicking noise in his mouth.

Corey watched in amazement as the birds crowded around their ankles, some craning their long necks, looking up expectantly for the pieces of bread the boys had brought in Ziploc bags.

"These ducks are weird." Corey laughed, leaning against Liam's shoulder as he tossed handfuls of the food in front of the birds.

Liam crouched and fed some of the ducks by hand and spoke to them like he knew them personally, calling them by various names. Corey was impressed until he caught Liam calling the same black and white speckled duck 'George,' 'Mary,' and 'Alice,' within the span of a few minutes.

"Yeah, that's right. Mary Alice," Liam insisted with a goofy nod toward the duck. "George is her nickname."

Corey giggled and snapped a picture of Liam feeding Mary 'George' Alice to commemorate the moment.

Once they were done at the pond, Liam drove them up to Lookout Point. They got out of the car and stretched out on the hood, Liam's head on Corey's chest as they gazed up at the moon and stars.

"Mmm, feels good," Liam mumbled.

"My fingers or the moonlight?" Corey asked, trailing blunt fingernails through Liam's hair and over his scalp, his other arm wrapped snuggly around Liam's body.

"Both," Liam answered, nuzzling closer. He was lazily wolfed out, eyes glowing and fangs elongated just enough to bulge beneath his lips.

Corey kissed Liam's head and untucked Liam's shirt. He slid his hand under it, savoring the warmth pouring off Liam's firm stomach as he played with the soft swirl of hair circling Liam's taut navel.

"Can we have sex when we get home?" Corey asked, his whole body tight and quivering with desire as he eyed the prominent tent in the front of Liam's pants.

Liam sighed, deep and needy. "I want that so much." He raised his head and gave Corey a look that was equal parts predatory and affectionate. "I want _you_ so much."

Corey smiled and used his supernatural strength to lift Liam up and drape him fully on top of him. He pressed his lips to the shell of Liam's ear. "I'd do anything for you."

"I know," Liam whispered. He took Corey's hand and kissed his fingers. "I'll always protect you."

"I know," Corey whispered back, squeezing Liam closer.

Liam frowned and grumbled. A moment later Corey heard the sound of a car crunching down the dirt road toward them. Liam started to get up but Corey held him in place a winked.

They spent the next twenty minutes invisible, kissing and touching while they waited for the other car to leave. When it finally did they wasted no time heading for Liam's house.

Corey gasped and clung to Liam as white heat engulfed his body and his brain flooded with endorphins. At the same moment Liam panted Corey's name and clutched him just as desperately. Their eyes locked and they watched each other come down from the high.

"I didn't think you felt this way about me," Corey said once it was all over and he was lying wrapped up in Liam's arms.

"Of course I did. For so long." Liam gripped Corey's bicep and squeezed Corey's thigh between his own. "I just wanted to take things slow."

"Why?" Corey whispered, nuzzling his face against the hard, scruffy panel of one of Liam's pecs and grazing his nipple with his lips.

" _This_ " –Liam's chin dipped against the top of Corey's head– "was always going to happen. We were always gonna be together, no matter what. So I wanted you to focus on the pack first. I wanted you to know that you belonged regardless of me." Liam tangled their fingers together. "Everyone loves you, Cor, not just me and Mace."

Corey didn't answer, just kissed Liam's chest and closed his eyes as he thought about their pack and focused on the warm, fluttery sensations that resulted. As he drifted to sleep he smiled and tugged Liam with him into the invisible world that had been his only refuge before the pack. He no longer needed a place to hide, but he would always enjoy sharing his special sanctuary with Liam and the others.

 **-000-**

 **End Note:** I'm a _huge_ fan of this uncommon pairing and had _so much fun_ writing this chapter! So I hope you guys also enjoyed Corey and Liam's date! Feedback would be greatly appreciated if you did!


End file.
